


The Best Prize

by Yeolsvixen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boxer! chanyeol, Fluff, M/M, Married Chanbaek, Romance, chef! baekhyun, injured chanyeol, kid! sehun, slight hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeolsvixen/pseuds/Yeolsvixen
Summary: Even after the million cuts and bruises that he gets every night at the boxing ring,its the million kisses from his husband and son that keeps chanyeol going.





	The Best Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday sehun~ I personally love baby sehun so, this was completely self indulgent! 
> 
> This is not edited guys so sorry for any typos!

The morning light and a little weight on his warm chest was what woke Chanyeol up that morning. The curtains fluttered as the sunlight filtered inside their bedroom, followed by a fresh, crisp breeze. Chanyeols entire body was aching, a sharp ache that made it almost impossible to get up in one go.

That…and the fact that there was something, or rather, someone, lying on his chest. 

Its a small figure that wiggled on his chest, and chanyeol urged himself to blink open his eyes, never mind the efforts. He blinked his eyes sluggishly, squinting because of the morning light. He was alarmed once he heard muffled blabbering against his chest, then he heard soft suckling sounds, followed by a muted, barely there giggle. Chanyeols eyes looked down to meet his son’s bright, brown ones that shined so brightly. He blinked his eyes again, just for good measure, and his son mimicked the action, head tilting cutely as he pursed his lips and peered at his father curiously. 

“Hi baby…” chanyeols voice was rough from sleep, breaking the moment he tried to speak. He saw sehuns eyes shine again as the baby perked up at the sound of his fathers deep voice. Chanyeols heart soared the moment sehun tilted his head to the side again and smiled at him, an adorable, toothless smile that had chanyeol cooing at his son, reaching down to ruffle his soft, wispy locks of black hair. Sehun was only wearing a lemon yellow, baby chick onesie, a gift from his uncle Jongdae. He was lying flat on his chest but chanyeols breath got knocked out of his lungs when he suddenly started crawling on his chest, little elbows digging into chanyeols bare, bruised skin.

“Easy baby,” he murmered, pulling sehun by the waist, settling his baby more comfortably on his chest. His biceps caged sehun inside, as if shielding him from the world. His inked biceps had become sehun’s new fascination, whenever the baby saw his fathers inked arms, he would all but bite down on the flesh, effectively surprising chanyeol every single time. He didn’t understand where sehun's obsession with his tattoos started from, but honestly? He was’t really complaining. 

Even right now, the moment sehuns attention got stolen by chanyeol's biceps, the baby squealed and pressed his mouth square against the inked skin, trying to kiss his fathers tattoos. He pulled back and looked at the swirling ink on chanyeols arm in awe, eyes wide and curious as his little hands touched the tattoos.

“Pretty?" Chanyeol asked, slowly gaining his momentum as he tried to swallow the pain and get up with Sehun in his arms. It hurt like a bitch really, last night wasn’t easy but he had made it out of that hellhole in one piece. Chanyeol had been worried that he wont even be conscious until he gets home, but Minseok, his trainer, had helped him out of the ring, Yixing had cleaned him up and both of them had almost thrown an injured Chanyeol in the back of yixing;s car and had driven him home, dumping him in his husbands arms with an exaggerated yell of-- “our work is done here!”

Now, as he looked around their room, he realised it was just his stuff that was lying around, otherwise the room was extremely clean. His husband was a bit of a clean freak anyway, so chanyeol made a mental note to clean his clutter out by the end of the day. He had 2 weeks off until his next fight, so he had plenty of time to Re-energise and re-organise. 

Chanyeol started to box when he was 9, and yes, if you asked his mom, it was a pretty young age to start such a dangerous sport. But boxing was in his blood. His great grandfather was a boxer, so was his uncle, and now also his younger cousin. Boxing was everything to chanyeol. Thats why after he got his engineering degree, he decided that he didn't want to do a desk job, he’d rather sweat it all out in the boxing ring. Convincing his parents was hellish at its best, there had been lots of crying, lots of shouting and silent weeks. But in the end, chanyeols love for boxing won above everything else. He wanted boxing to be his life, and sheer handwork and efforts brought him where he is now. 

That…and his husband.

Byun baekhyun, a Chef, Chanyeols best friend since he was 10. And now, his husband of 4 years. 

If anyone were to ask chanyeol, he always said that meeting baekhyun was the best thing that ever happened in his life. Baekhyun came first for chanyeol, always. When chanyeol was going through some shit, its always baekhyun who helped him out, when he'd get furious, its always baekhyun who would calm him down, when he was happy after a tournament, it was always baekhyun he ran home to, it was always baekhyun who kept him sane, always him. Baekhyun was his rock, his strength. 

Their meeting had been pretty ordinary, two 10 year olds, one a gangly, rowdy kid who loved to pick fights, while the other a curious bookworm who loved to help his mom in the kitchen. Cooking was baekhyuns passion. And Chanyeol will forever be proud of his husband for being where he is now, an owner of a multi cuisine restaurant along with his best friend kyungsoo. 

Sehun was,believe it or not, an accident. They hadn’t had the ‘should we have a baby’ talk yet, a baby wasn’t even in their plan. Chanyeol was in London when he’d gotten a call from a crying baekhyun, sobbing uncontrollably about “you,me,us…baby” Chanyeol had been restless throughout his tournament and had rushed home to give his husband the biggest hug and shower him with kisses, pushing him gently down on the sofa as he had asked if he could see, had pushed baekhyuns hoodie up, revealing his still flat stomach. The boxer had gotten teary eyed, mumbling “thank you’s” against his husbands tummy as he had kissed it over and over again, voice rough as he had said, “hi baby, its your dada, we cant wait to meet you.” Baekhyun had been a crying mess, clinging onto chanyeol, kissing him senseless because it was real, it was happening. They were gonna have a baby. 

Being a parent was a weird experience, there were times when chanyeol just wanted to keep sehun in his arms and never let him go, there were times when he wanted to snatch baekhyun away from their extremely clingy son and have his way with his husband. There were so many beautiful memories their little love had given them, he could barely keep track. 

Now when he looked at sehun, still clinging onto his arm, chanyeols heart was filled with affection. Sehun looked up at him and chanyeol leaned down to give his forehead a kiss, before he stroked sehuns soft cheek with his bandaged finger. Sehun blinked as if he knew his fathers touch by heart, looking at chanyeols finger with narrowed, confused eyes.

“Daddy got an ouchi." Chanyeol explained, waving his bandaged finger in the air. Sehuns eyes went wide in surprise, as he started at his father injured finger. In no time the baby’s eyes were filled with tears, lower lip wobbling as the baby opened his mouth in a loud cry, effectively alarming his father. 

“Oh no no sehunnie don't cry, don't cry my love. see?” He turned his finger, danced it in front of sehuns eyes to make the baby see that there was nothing wrong. “It doesn’t hurt baby, see? Daddy’s fine,yes I am. Please stop crying, come on shh, I’ve got you” he picked sehun up, pushing the baby’s face closer to his neck, hands holding his head carefully. Sehun’s tiny fingers curled around his neck as his sobs slowly died down, his fathers warmth calming him down effectively. It was with a small groan that chanyeol stood up from the bed, clad in just a pair of sweatpants, with sehun still clinging on to him. 

“Lets go find your papa now hmm?” He mumbled to sehun, who was leaning his head on his shoulder, eyes a little droopy as he sucked on his thumb. Chanyeol walked out of their room, out in the hallway and walked to the kitchen, where undoubtedly, his husband was, strutting around as he hummed under his breath. Chanyeol stood in the doorway for a minute, just admiring his husband, who was looking so relaxed as he fluttered around the kitchen, holding a pan in his hand, then placing it on the stove, checking on the toast, opening the fridge to get the carton of milk and juice, Baekhyun was completely in his element. 

Chanyeol cleared his throat, effectively getting his husbands attention. Baekhyun immediately turned around and as soon as his eyes met with his, his eyes widened and the softest, most loving smile, one that jongdae calls as —‘The Chanyeol effect’— bloomed on his face, lifting up the apples of his cheeks. Chanyeol couldn't help but smile back at him sleepily as he walked inside the kitchen, stepped right into baekhyuns personal space with sehun still blabbering into his shoulder. 

Chanyeol all but pushed baekhyun against the kitchen counter, trapping him between himself and the marble counter, making Baekhyun look up at him with bright eyes and an even brighter smile.

“So you’re up I see," baekhyun mumbled, ran a hand through sehuns hair as he placed his hands on chanyeols chest. 

"hmm,wish you were in bed with me so I could sleep some more though."chanyeol leaned down so his breath ghosted over baekhyuns parted lips, teasing him thoroughly. Baekhyun made a whimpering sound of protest, making chanyeol smirk. 

"I didnt get a kiss last night", baekhyun opened his eyes, pouting up at his husband. Chanyeol just chuckled, before he placed a soft kiss on the corner of baekhyuns mouth, where his pretty mole was, always begging for attention. He kissed baekhyuns cheeks, his jaw, then that mole again until baekhyun was whining under his breath, making chanyeol smirk yet again.

“Gimme my kiss park.” Baekhyun threatened him, and chanyeol finally decided to humour his husband as he kissed him on the lips, free hand coming up to cradle baekhyuns face in his hand. He savoured the taste of Baekhyun, stole his lips in soft, loving kisses again and again, until their breathing laboured and Baekhyuns hands were looped around his neck, trying to pull the taller down so he could kiss him more. 

They were so lost in their kisses that they forgot their son was even there, until sehun realised his parents were having a bit too much fun without him, and the baby started babbling incoherently, whining and making grabby hands towards his, currently occupied fathers.

It was after a while that chanyeol finally pulled away, turning his attention towards his son who was pouting at both of them. Baekhyun pulled sehun;s cheek, smiling as their son’s pout intensified.

“What is it sehunnie??” He asked their son, took him from chanyeol, held him close to his chest. Sehuns little hands immediately grabbed onto baekhyuns t-shirt, fisting the fabric. Sehun just looked at his fathers again, before he perked his lips up and made a kissy face at chanyeol. 

Both parents couldnt help but laugh at their son’s antics. Sehun kept on making kissy faces at his fathers, asking for a kiss. 

"Looks like sehun wants a kiss too hmm?” Chanyeol mused, eyes twinkiling with mischief. The taller father leaned down and nuzzled sehuns nose, then kissed his cheeks soundly, making the baby erupt into adorable giggles. He pulled back with a smile and then it was Baekhyun turn. Baekhyun peppered sehuns face with kisses until the baby was squealing, eyes squinting in happiness, hands holding onto his papa tightly. 

"I want a kiss too," chanyeol smiled as he leaned down again, making baekhyun roll his eyes. 

"Didn't you get your kiss just now??" He narrowed his eyes at a coyly smiling chanyeol.

“more,want more." Chanyeol murmured as he kissed Baekhyun again, slowly this time, caresses soft as baekhyuns hand ran through his hair, their son nestled between both of them as they kissed lazily, languidly, pressing their lips against each other over and over again. 

“Breakfast??" Baekhyun breathed out, laying his forehead against chanyeols.

“Well if I can have you,right here right now...then why not?” Chanyeol nipped at baekhyuns lower lip, snickering when his husband hits his shoulder. 

“I’m talking about the food you idiot!" baekhyun hit him again, making chanyeol let out a hearty laugh. "We gotta check your injuries again as well.” He said as he tried to push chanyeol away. 

Chanyeol stepped away after a last quick kiss, picked sehun up again and placed him on his baby chair at the dining table. He joined baekhyun at the counter again, where baekhyun was busy plating their breakfast. He got his coffee and baekhyuns juice. Took a languid sip and said, “I’m fine really, last night wasn’t so bad”

Baekhyun stopped right as he was about to sit down at the table and gave him an unimpressed look. “Yixing said you were this close to pass out”

"No I wasn't? I even sang along to Travis Scott in the car!”

“Yeol-"

"Baek, I’m fine, okay? Don't worry too much”

“Well I’m still gonna check up on those bandages after breakfast,” baekhyun said, feeding sehun through his little spoon. The baby kept on smacking his lips as he ate, hands playing with one of the spoon that was lying on the table. Chanyeol didnt say anything after baekhyuns statement, he knew his husband was stubborn. And he was right really, chanyeol felt fine right now but he hadn’t paid much attention to his injuries. 

After breakfast, Baekhyun made chanyeol lie down on their living room sofa as he went to get the first aid kit. Sehun was lying on his stomach on his favourite starry blanket, eyes fixed on the Tv. He kept swinging his little legs in the air as he lied there, squealing and babbling along with the cartoon that was playing. 

Baekhyun returned in no time and sat on the edge of the sofa, making chanyeol scoot all the way inside. He examined chanyeols bruised finger, changed the bandage on it. Then he moved to the little cut under his eye, dabbed some antiseptic there too.

“Thankfully there’s no swelling." He murmured as he cleaned a spot on chanyeols lower abdomen, where he had gotten hit the hardest. His skin had turn purplish there and he kept on wincing as Baekhyun dabbed the cotton on the bruise. 

"See? I told you”, chanyeol still said, hiding his wince as baekhyun kept on cleaning his wounds. “Im fine babe”

“uh-huh, Sure you are", Baekhyun snorted, digging his fingers in one specific spot, the pressure making chanyeol groan in pain. The boxer yelped in shock and gave baekhyun a disbelieving look but his husband just shrugged at him, gave a playful smile. 

"Yup. You’re just fine." Baekhyun snickered, rolling the bandage on chanyeols lower abdomen, making sure it was wrapped tightly. "All done!”

“Good, now come here,” chanyeol all but pulled baekhyun half on top of him, making baekhyun let out a loud yelp.

“God park at least warn me next time!” Baekhyun yelled at him, hitting him on the shoulder once again. 

"Nope, where’s the fun in that? And besides,I like having you on top of me.” 

Baekhyun just stared at him, trying to look unimpressed, before he let out a snort. “cheeseball” 

Chanyeol just smiled at him, his signature toothy smile, the smile that had made baekhyun fall in love with him at first site. He leaned up to kiss him and chanyeol met him halfway, closing his eyes as he let his husband kiss him however he wanted, body going pliant in his hold. 

“Tell me,” baekhyun breathed out as he pulled away, keeping his lips close to chanyeols, “what did you think of me when you first time saw me?”

“Mine” chanyeols answer was immediate, a low, deep-seated growl that made shivers run down baekhyuns spine. Baekhyun didnt want to admit it, but he was quite surprised with chanyeols answer.

Cause funnily enough, the moment his eyes had fallen on chanyeol for the first time, baekhyuns heart had echoed the same thing.

Mine.

“And,what do you think of me now?” He asked, pushing his body closer to chanyeols, gasping when he felt chanyeols hands on his waist, before they travelled to his ass, squeezing the flesh firmly. Possessively. 

“All mine…”chanyeols voice had gotten even rougher now as he nipped and sucked at baekhyuns neck, injuries forgotten as he pushed baekhyuns shirt up, splaying his hands across soft skin, making baekhyun let out a needy whimper. 

“Wanted to make you mine the moment I saw you,”chanyeols voice hissed in his ear, “wanted to keep you by my side, forever, I always feel that way about you baby, even last night, after they told me I won, my eyes didn’t stop looking for you.”

“I didn't give a fuck about the prize, Minseok could keep all the money if he wanted I just,I just wanted to run home to you both. Cause all those prizes don't matter when I’ve got my real prize back home”

"We were waiting for you too,we’ll always wait for you” baekhyun kissed chanyeols closed eyelids, before pressing his lips to his forehead. 

“I don't deserve you.” he heard Chanyeol mumble.

“How dare you say that park?” Baekhyun snapped lightly, holding chanyeols face in his hands, thumb rubbing his cheeks, touch light, soothing, as if coaxing him to open his eyes.

“You deserve everything”, baekhyun spoke softly, eyes open, honest. "You deserve our love, our ‘we miss you' texts and calls in the middle of the night, you deserve our kisses, you deserve our hugs, you deserve every single thing, my love” He kissed Chanyeol again, just for good measure.

"Look at him,” he turned his head and looked at sehun, who was smiling so widely, eyes little crescents as he flailed his arms, little body dancing to the beat of the song. “We made that,both of us.” they both had twinning smiles on their faces, warm, loving, affectionate. 

"We sure did” chanyeol couldn't help but smile, hands pulling the love of his life closer to his chest while his eyes stayed fixed on his little pup, his heart felt so full, no indication of last nights injuries. “He’s gonna grow up,and he’s gonna be a strong boxer,just like his dada,” Baekhyun smiled

“or…he;s gonna grow up,and become a head chef, who’ll yell at me if I even dare to step inside the kitchen” chanyeol snickered under his breath, catching baekhyuns hand in his own when the smaller tried to hit him, kissing the inside of his wrist softly. 

Baekhyun went to pick sehun up from the floor, and with their baby in the middle, the little family somehow tried to accommodate on the sofa. Chanyeol with his back to the couch, with baekhyun pressed up against him, and sehun on top of them, squealing as he yet again, got mesmerised by his fathers tattoos.

Baekhyun snuggled close to him, hands running over Chanyeol's tattoos along with their son, showing their son his name that was tattooed on chanyeols neck. A little 'S' with a heart. Chanyeol just held them both close to his chest, eyes fixed on his two little loves. 

His eyes suddenly fell on the huge trophy that was kept on the table next to the TV, the one he had won last night, along with his gold medal lying next to it. He couldn't help but sigh. No trophy, no prize in the world would ever come close to what he was holding in his arms right now. 

 

His little family.

 

His best prize.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was like, super short but I still hope you guys liked this! I literally wrote this in the span of two hours so...yeah.at one point I had a sudden realisation that my writing is getting worse day by day BUT! Thank you so much for reading it anyway~ and let me know if you guys would like to read more drabbles from this verse as well~ <3
> 
>  
> 
> I got a new twitter acc its :https://twitter.com/yeolsvixen


End file.
